My little brother
by mangaloverize
Summary: Seigaku is asked to go on a training camp with some other schools but the problem is that Tezuka need to babysit his baby brother Ryoma at the same time as the camp is, "I don't think it was such a good idea to bring Ryoma here after all." some OOC and alot of cuteness
1. Chapter 1

My little brother

It was just another day at Seigaku. Tennis practice was going as usual, Momo and Kaidoh were fighting, Inui was testing his juice on the freshman's. Eiji as usual were clinging to other half of the golden pair (Oishi). Fuji and Taka was practicing a new formation and Tezuka barked order ever now and then. Everything was as usual on till Ryuzaki sensei came.

"Minna getter up! Good work everyone. You are dismissed but not the regulars."

"What do you want to talk whit us about?" wondered Oishi. She just smiled back at them.

"I got an invitation from Atobe to a two weeks long training camp with some other schools. So what do you say?" she said while handing out papers.

"YOSH! Of cause we are going right." Roared Momo

"I don't mind"

"This is going to be fun nya!"

"I data"

"Fsssss"

"…"

All of them seemed to be excited about the camp everyone except one, the captain. "Ok I'll see you all on Monday, in time and ready for camp."

"Hai!"

"You are dismissed"

He regular started to pick up their bags and heading towards the club room. Ryuzaki started walking to her office. "Sensei" a monotone voice said. She turned around to see the stoic captain in all his glory. He might be mistaken for an adult sometimes but that was just because he looked so handsome and grown for his aged which is really rare. "Yes" "can I talk to you in private?" she looked in his eyes trough the glasses and saw something, something that looked like he was worried or concerned. "Of course, come with me" and so he followed her to her office. "So Tezuka, what can I do for you?" she asked while sitting down in her chair taking a sip of her tea. She offered him a cup but he politely declined the cup of tea.

"I'm sorry but I can't join this training camp" he said with a bow.

Ryuzaki look at him with wide eyes. "Why is that? You're the captain! You have to go with YOUR team to the camp!" she almost screamed.

"I'm sorry sensei but I have to stay home for the next two weeks."

"Hmm and why is that? What can possible be more imported then this?"

"I have to baby sit my baby brother:" he said, as a matter of fact.

"…YOU HAVE A BROTHER!" she screamed choked about the new information she just received.

"Yes"

"h-how old is he? Can't he stay at a daycare?" She was getting nervous, how could she come to a training camp without their captain.

"He's three and he doesn't go to a daycare."

"Oh…I see…but can't your parents watch over him?

"Well no, they are going on a three weeks business trip to America, and grandpa is on a cruise with his old friends from his police days. So it only leaves me to take care of Ryoma."

"Hmm…ok I understand. When are they leaving?"

"This Sunday."

"Ok thanks for telling me. You can go."

"Excuse me" he said with a deep bow to apology and then he left the room. He felt a bit bad for what he had told Ryuzaki. For not going to the training camp with his team.

The rest of the day went by as usually .He went home was greeted by his mother did his homework, played with Ryoma, eat dinner with his family and went to bed. '_After all she was right I'm the captain. But they can handle two weeks whit out me…right? No Kunimitsu, Family before all especially Ryoma._ _I want to go to the camp but who is then going to look after Ryoma? Hmm I guess I just have to skip this one'_ he thought *sign* _'how annoying' _

"Kunimitsu"

Tezuka looked at the door there stood his mother looking at him with concern in her eyes. He immediately sat up on the bed. "Mother what's wrong?" she just looked back at him "I just… are you sure that you're really ok whit babysitting Ryoma this two weeks?" he gave her a lite smile "Yes mother it's ok, I don't mind at all and beside I haven't spent much time with him lately so I think this is a good opportunity for us." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "If you say so, so ok." With that she stood up and left the room. Tezuka laid once again down on his bed and let the darkness take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

My little brother

Sleeping and dreaming, both beautiful and peaceful. Where everything can happen and… "_Kunimitsu…" _and nothing is impossible. Where "_Kunimitsu…"_ you can relaxand find peace. "_Kunimitsu! _"Well at least until someone needs to bring you back to the reality.

Tezuka open his eyes to see a blurry mother hovering over him with her usual smile on her pink lips. "You're finally awake. Did you have a nice dream and didn't want to wake up?" she asked curiously "No mother, I just enjoyed the peace that you get when you sleep" answered he. He sat up on his bed and put on his glasses. For a few minutes he was just watching his mother move around in his room "what are you doing?" his mother looked up from what she was doing. "I'm just putting away some stuff." she said as she left his room. "Oh I forgot, breakfast is done and on the table." And with that she was gone leaving Tezuka in his room.

After changing from his pajamas to a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans he went through their nicely Japanese styled house to get to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he came to the kitchen he was greeted by his father who was already eaten and was now reading the newspaper. He looked around the kitchen but something was missing. "Where is Ryoma?" asked Kunimitsu. His father looked up from the paper and scanned the room as well. "Oh, your mother most have forgot to wake him up. She has been so busy lately with trip and all. Can you go and get him Kunimitsu." Tezuka rose from his chair and began to walk towards Ryoma's room.

Tezuka came to a halt in front of Ryoma's room. He knocked a few times to see if Ryoma was awake even though his mother hadn't woken him up. When he didn't get any response he opened the door and walked in. Ryoma's room is an exactly copy of his room but instead of light green walls, Ryoma has baby blue and a floor coved with toys, games, stuffed animals and god knows what. In the right corner is a small bed with a nightstand right next to it with a lamp that always was on, so the monster under the bed couldn't take him. Kunimitsu walks in to the dark room, guiding himself through the mess on the floor. Thanks to the lamp on the nightstand that is on, so he could see where he's walking.

Ryoma was curled up in his bed sleeping tight, hugging his fluffy cat. It was an adorable site, he was so peaceful and innocent lying there in his bed with no worries in the world. "Ryoma it's time to wake up, breakfast is already done." Ryoma grunted not appreciating being woken up, he then decided to go back to sleep even if his brother wanted him to wake him up. Kunimitsu sighed and let his shoulders slump down. He pulled his hand through his tousled hair. "Ryoma if you get up now I promise to take you to the park this afternoon." Ryoma rolled over to look at his brother. "Really?" he asked with big pleading eyes. Tezuka could only smile at his brother _"he looks so adorable when he makes that face." _He picked up Ryoma and holds him tight to his chest "yes Ryoma, I promise to take you to the park," said Tezuka in his sweet tone that he only uses when he speaks about things with Ryoma.

After a long breakfast and some struggling to get Ryoma in his clothes they were on their way to the park. The weather was perfect to go to the park. The sun was shining birds were singing in the beautiful late summer afternoon. Kunimitsu was wearing a purple shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Ryoma had a red t-shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

They were walking hand in hand on their way to the park when Kunimitsu heard someone calling after him. "Tezuka!" he stops walking and turn around to see someone running towards them.

Ryoma notice that he couldn't move forward and turned to ask why they have stopped when he heard someone calling for his brother. He hides behind his brother when he saw someone approaching them.

"Tezuka!" Kunimitsu now saw who had called him it was Oishi. He waved to him that he could come over. When Oishi arrived he was breathing hard after he had to run after the two Tezukas. "Oishi what a surprise, what are you doing here?" asked Kunimitsu. "I- I have b-been running some errand." He said as he showed him his shopping bags that were in all the rainbows coolers. "What are you doing this lovely afternoon? Going book hunting?" Oishi smiled when he said that last part knowing what a bookworm he is. Tezuka gave a small smile "No not today. Today I'm going to the park with my otouto." He told him and turned his head. Oishi looked down at Tezukas legs to see a pair of small hands holding tight to his pants while hiding behind his much bigger brother. He could only smile and chuckle at the cute little boy.

"Still shy isn't he."

"Yeah I know."

Oishi crouched down in front of Kunimitsu and held out his hand "Hi Ryoma how are you doing, do you remember me? I'm Oishi a friend of your brother, we have played together before. Do you remember?" Ryoma peak out from behind Tezukas and inspected the stranger in front of him. The boy was big but not as big as his brother, an egg shaped head with black bowl cut hair and deep green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and light blue pants and sneakers that resemble his brothers. Ryoma though a while and then he remember who he was. He had been seen the two of them together in pictures, sometimes they were studding together and he had helped him when he was sick. He isn't dangerous, he is nice. "Oishi!" he said as he took a sprung and leapt in to Oishi's arms. "Long time no see Ryoma. So what are you going to do today?" Ryoma looked at him with a smile and said "We're going to the park to play while mommy and daddy is busy at home."

"Oh I see, that sounds fun."

"Yeah, ne nii-san can't Oishi come with us to the park?" asked he

Kunimitsu looked at Oishi and then back at Ryoma. "I don't mind but is it okay for you Oishi? I mean with you errands and all."

"No it's okay, I'm done anyway so if I'm not intruding on you two I wouldn't mind."

"Oishi we wouldn't ask you to join us if we didn't want you to," Tezuka told him in his usual stern voice.

"Hehe, I guess you're right," Oishi said when he scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"Can we go to the park now?" the both teenager looked down to see Ryoma tugging their pants at the direction of the park. Kunimitsu took his hand "Yeah, now can we go to the park." Ryoma tried to drag his brother and Oishi to the park because they were so slow.

They were really enjoying their time in the park. They had done pretty much everything they (Ryoma) could possible do, from climbing in the jungle gym to play in the sand. It was getting late and it was soon time for them to return home. "I want to swing! Can I do that before we go home?" Ryoma asked with pleading eyes while he pointed at the swing hundred meters away. Even Oishi's heart melted at that sight. "Wouldn't it be okay for him to swing for a little while." asked Oishi. Tezuka was doomed. Ryomas eyes and Oishi agreeing, he couldn't say no. "Okay but only for a little while, then we have to go home and help mom and dad."

"Hai!" was the only response he got before Ryoma was gone.

Kunimitsu and Oishi sat down on a bench a few meters away watching Ryoma try to swing on his own. "It's going to be interesting, don't you think?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow in confusing manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the training camp tomorrow."

"Oh." He said as he looked down on his lap. _"I haven't told anyone that I won't be coming to the camp."_

"Tezuka is there something wrong?" he asked his friend with a worried look.

"N- No it's nothing."

"Tezuka if it's something wrong you can tell me, you know that." said a serious Oishi.

"NII-SAN can you push me!" screamed Ryoma from the swing.

Kunimitsu rose from the bench and went over to swing area with Oishi in toe. Tezuka walked up to his swing and start to push it. Ryoma giggle in delight as he goes higher and higher up in the air. Oishi was still worried, why had Tezuka started to act weird when he had named the camp?

"Tezuka, I'm your friend and you know you can tell me everything. I can see that something is bothering you, tell me and I can help you please!"

Tezuka looked at Oishi and then back at the laughing Ryoma.

"I'm not going to the camp." He said as he pushed the swing some more.

Oishi was choked their captain and tennis loving friend was NOT going to the camp.

"W-Why?"

"Mom and dad are going to the USA for two weeks which leaves me alone with Ryoma, so I can't go. I have already told sensei so don't worry."

"Is it really ok, I mean this is our last chance to go as a team."

"I know but… Ryoma needs me more."

"You're right he does." Oishi smiled at the two siblings.

"I should properly get going, it's getting late. See you another time Tezuka!" Oishi screamed as he ran off from the park.

**Tezukas household **

"Okay, so you take the boys in the morning and keep eye on them. Yes, great, thank you sensei."

"Honey, what did you just do?

"S-E-C-E-R-E-T, but I can tell you this, I just made a lot of things easier." She said as she gave her husband a wink.

"Come on honey we have a lot to of packing to do." And so she dragged away her husband to prepare for the next day.

TBC

**Thank you all for the reviews, thank you all who are fallowing and favoring my story, it really made me happy. :3**

**If you have any good ideas to the story feel free to tell me. And I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling. It will be irregular updating and the chapters will be different in length, just so you know.**

**See ya later B)**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning

It was morning and Kunimitsu was in the middle of making breakfast for him and Ryoma. He had decided to sleep in for ones. He was in the middle of cooking miso soup when he heard someone knock on the door. _'Who can that be?' _Tezuka was about to go out when he saw Ryoma. "Ryoma stop playing with your fruit, food is meant to eat not to play with." Ryoma pouted very cutely and stopped playing with the food. Tezuka chuckled at his brother and left the kitchen.

Tezuka was on his way to get the door, the person at the door seems impatient because of all the knocking. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Ryuzaki-sensei who was standing at the door.

There was an awkward salience for a minute before Tezuka came back to reality. Tezuka was not the only one who was choked, Ryuzaki couldn't believe her eyes either. In front of her stood Tezuka the stoic captain of Seigaku where now wearing a deep blue apron with a big pink flower in the middle of it. It was a real sight for the eye.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, what a surprise. Would you like to come in." he asked while moving away from the door frame to let her in.

"Yes please."

The two adults walked back in, when they heard whining coming from the kitchen. "Nii-san! When is the food ready, I'm hungry!" Kunimitsu then remember that he was in the middle of cooking when sensei hade knocked on the door. They went to the kitchen so that the two Tezukas could finish their breakfast. Kunimitsu went back to cooking. "Please sensei sit down. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please." She answered politely as she sat down at the table.

Tezuka served his sensei a cup of tea and then turned to his otouto. "Ryoma give me a few minutes and the food will be done okay." Ryoma nodded in response. Ryuzaki looked across the table and saw for the first the little Tezuka who had cursed her with so many problems, in that little time she had known about his existent. She was amazed, indeed she was. She saw a little guy looking just as small as two years old but even though she knows he was three. In other words he's small for his age. He still had his pajamas on, it was a one piece with black and green strips on it. It really suited him. She then feels like someone is trying to burn hole through her. Se lifts her head and for the first time ever makes eye contact with Ryoma and just can't look away from those hypnotic gold brown eyes. Ryoma looked at hear suspicious _'Who is that woman? I've never seen her before but nii-san seems to know her, why is she looking at me so funny? I don't like it!'_

"Ryoma the food I ready." Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts as food was placed in front of him and he immediately dug in. Tezuka sat down next to Ryoma and started to eat his food as well but just with better manners.

"So sensei, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the camp right now?"

"Well yeas I'm on my way there but I had to stop by and pick you two up."

Tezuka lifted his eyebrow and looked at her confused "what do you mean 'pick us up' I'm not going to the camp. I've already told you that."

"I know that but your mother called me yesterday and said that it was ok for the both of you, to go the training camp. She knew that you wanted to go but since you had promised to baby sit Ryoma, you wouldn't go even if they said it was ok. So that's why I'm taking both of you with me."

"But sensei I don't think that it's such a good idea. Beside who is going to look after Ryoma when I'm practicing?"

Ryuzaki smirked back at him "I've already taken care of that. While you're training the freshmen from our school, Dan from Yamabuki and Ann from fudomine will look after Ryoma. So he's in good hands."

Tezuka was puzzled. _'What should I do? I want to go but I don't want to make Ryoma uncomfortable by dragging him to a camp where he only knows two persons. Hmm…'_ He glanced over too Ryoma who had finished his food on his plate only to have the left-over all around his face. Kunimitsu wiped his face and said "Even if we go we have nothing prepared."

"But there where you're wrong, your mom have prepared everything the two of you'll need."

Tezuka picked up Ryoma in his arms "Ryoma do you mind going away with me to a camp where I can play tennis. You'll have a lot of people to play with but if you don't want to its totally okay."

'_Nii-san seems to really want to go. I'm a little scared about the other that will be there but if nii-san is with me I'll be fine.'_ Ryoma smiled up at his brother "I want to go."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Emm I'm sure."

Tezuka sighed "Okay we will come but if Ryoma doesn't like it there then we will go home. Okay."

Ryuzaki shined up immediately as he said okay. "Sure thing. Go and get change and I'll load in the stuff in too the car.

After Kunimitsu had changed in to his tennis uniform and dressed Ryoma in a red shirt and in a pair of blue overalls (think of the baby pictures on ryoma, that's the cloths) they were ready to go. Ryoma were placed in the back seat in his safety chair. "Ryoma so you want your pacifier?" Ryoma nodded. Tezuka took out a baby blue pacifier with an elephant on it and gave it to ryoma who immediately put it his mouth and started to relax. Ryuzaki chuckled at the cuteness of the two brothers. When Tezuka had sat down in the front seat Ryuzaki asked "Don't you think he's a little too old for a pacifier?"

"Well yes but he doesn't seems think so."

A light laugh was heard before they pulled out from the side of the road and drove away towards the training camp.

TBC

And there you have it, the third chapter is up and running. Thank you all who has reviewed/favorite/follow my story, you're a great help to motivate me to wright. So kiss and hug on your all O3O 3

About the camp, the camp is going to be hold at the same place as the selecting camp for the god will tournament. If you remember.

The schools will be

Seigaku

Fudomine

Yamabuki

St Rudolph

Hyotei

Rikkaidai

Rokkaku

This version is not beta read yet so I'll reupload it when it has been checked.

**See ya later B)**


	4. Chapter 4

My little brother

They arrived an hour before lunch and the training had already started.

"Tezuka we are here. The others have already started practice, go to the back and then you can join them. I'll take Ryoma to your room so don't worry." Tezuka smiled back as thanks for what she had done, he looked through the window and saw that Ryoma was sleeping and ran off knowing that he will be fine. Ryuzaki turned back to her car to pack out all the bags and the stroller she now had. Lucky for her she saw the seven helpers and got a brilliant idea. "You guys! Come over here and help me with this!" she yelled. They looked at each other and then ran over to her to see what they could help her with. "What can we help you with sensei?" she smirked

"I want your help with carrying these bags." she said and showed her backed car. Their jaws dropped _'what does she need all this too?!'_

"Whose things are these desu?"

"Some of them are mine but some of it is his." She said as she picked up the sleeping baby. The girls immediately became super girly and giggling over the poor baby. "Who is this little sweetie? Where did you get him Ryuzaki-sensei?" asked Ann existed. "His name is Ryoma, his brother is attending this camp and that's why he is here. I was going to talk to you about this. I'm going to need you to babysit Ryoma while I and his brother are busy with training and after we are done we will take him of your hands. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"So do you agree?"

"Yes!"

"That makes me happy to hear but let's get this things out of my car in to theirs room." A loud groan was heard and they went back to work and followed Ryuzaki to the two Tezuka's new room. She looked down at the child in her arms sleeping peacefully in her arms still sucking on his pacifier. _'How can you two be related? When you can be so relaxed and cute, while your brother is so tens and stoic? I wonder if the others know about you. If not they are in for one hell of a surprise.' _

**With seigaku **

"Where is Buchou? Shouldn't he be here by now nya." whined Eiji. Oishi sighed _'He really didn't come huh… I guess I have to tell them the truth.'_ After they had arrived to the camp they had got their rooms and information about what's going to happen the next two weeks. After that the training had started it was a bit messy for the seigaku team because both their captain and coach was missing, but Oishi had stepped up and took command and got them all to start practice. "ne Oishi do you know where Tezuka-senpai is?" asked momo. "Yes, mina gather around I need to tell you something!" all of them came to him wondering what the announcement was about. "What is it Oishi, is there any problem?" asked taka.

"Well yes ehm no. you see Tezuka he is"

"I'm right here." came a deep voice.

They all turned around to see Tezuka standing there with his tennis bag on his back. "I'm sorry I'm late, but there was something I had to take care of and that is way I'm late. Sensei as the one to pick me up so that's why she left you guys." They all smiled just happy that he came. "It's okay Tezuka, Oishi got us started so you don't have to worry." Stated fuji. "Good then, let's start with some matches pair up and start playing." With that said they all split up in to pairs and started their match. Oishi walked up to his friend "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I wasn't but my mom made a deal with Ryuzaki-sensei so both me and Ryoma could come to the camp."

"So wait Ryoma is also here?"

"Yeah, the freshmen will look after him while I'm training and then after I'll take over."

"Oh!"

"Come on let's have a match." Oishi shacked his head _'Is tennis the only you're thinking about? Well Ryoma is in good hands so why worry. But it feels like I have forgotten something.'_

**With the helpers and Ryoma**

With a lot of groaning, complaining and some hurting limps they had finally got all the things from Ryuzaki's car to Tezuka's and Ryoma's new room.

"How can a baby have so many things, and why are they so heavy?! "screamed Horio in frustration. Tomoka hit him on the head hard and said "Be quiet your wimp, its heavy because you're weak and stop screaming before you wake up Ryo-chan" she putted her hands on her hips and walked over to Ann who was carrying Ryoma. "So what should we do now?" asked kachiro

"It is lunch in fifteen minutes so why not go down and wait in the others desu." And so they agree to go down and wait. They settle down on the couches in the living room. Ryoma was still asleep, not aware that he was nowhere near his precious older brother. Katsuo were staring at Ryoma and making a thinking face."what are you thinking about katsuo?" wondered kachiro. He turned to the rest and said "I was just thinking, sensei said that Ryoma was here because of his brother right."

"Yeah that's right."

"So I was just thinking, who is his brother?" all of them looked at Ryoma, they hadn't thought about it.

"Yeah who could it be? Hmm…maybe shinjis." Though Tomoka

"No it's no one from fudomine. If any of them had a cutie brother like this I would have known."

"Okay if he doesn't belong to fudomine, then who else can he belong to?"

They sat there for a while thinking of who is his brother that they didn't notice that the team started to come in for lunch. "Ah Ann-chan here you are. We were wondering where you were." said kamio. Kippei her brother saw that something was moving in her arm and notice the baby. "Ann why are you holding a baby?" he asked loud enough for all the teams who were in the room to hear. "This is Ryoma he is here because his brother is participating in the camp. Isn't he adorable." She said with a high pitchy voice. "Why is there a baby on ore-samas camp? Who is this brother of his?" Asked the king himself.

"We don't know sensei didn't tell us who it was." Loud mumble over took the room and theories were thrown back and forth. _'Why is it so loud? Nii-san is never loud.' _Ryoma slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to get use to the light. When he had finally woke up he saw something he never expected to see. A billion eyes, in all kind of shapes and colors. the room was silenced and all focus was on the poor baby in Ann's arms. A million thoughts flew around in the three year olds head but only one really stuck him _'where is nii-san?' _Ryoma looked around the room but couldn't spot him, so he did the only thing a kid in his age would do in a situation like this, he started to cry.

Tezuka had stayed behind and got all the information he had missed. He and all the other senseis where on their way to have meet up with their teams to have lunch, when they heard a loud cry. "What was that?" wondered Banji. When they arrived they saw all the players holding theirs ears. Tezuka being him who can put two and two together, figured out that the only thing who can make such a sound was Ryoma without any doubts. Tezuka walked up the couch where Ryoma now was sitting all alone crying with his hands covering his eyes. "n-nii *sob* san *hiccup* misu" most of the players saw this and wondered what he was going to do the child. Kunimitsu crouched down in front of Ryoma picked up Ryomas pacifier from the floor. He reached out and caressed ryomas cheek "it's okay Ryoma, I'm here now no need to cry." He kept in stoking his cheek to calm him down. The screaming had almost stopped so now all the focus was on the stoic seigaku captain and the crying baby on the couch.

Ryoma started to calm down when he heard his brothers voice. He wiped away the tears from his eyes so he could see that it actually was his brother and not another stranger. When he finally could see through all the tears he saw what he wanted most in the whole wide world, his brother. "NII-SAN!" Was all he screamed before he throws himself in to his older brothers strong arms. It was death quiet everybody was in shock of what they just had seen. A nice and gentle Tezuka! Who would had thought they would see this day. But then the situation became clearand fuji asked the question everybody had "Saa Tezuka, who is this little cutie?" Tezuka rose from the floor, holding Ryoma close to his chest. "This, is my younger brother." First it was silence but then.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!"

TBC

Finally done!

It took some time to get it all together but I think I did a pretty good job. Thanks for all the ideas and reviews!

And you will just have to wait and see what happens next. I'll update as soon my teachers stop giving me homework. Oh well

unbetad

please review!

**See ya later B) **


	5. Chapter 5

My little brother

After the chocking news had started to sink in and they realized that it wasn't a dream. One after another they went to the cafeteria to get their long awaited lunch.

When all of the players had stalled down with their teams, Ryuzaki-sensei stood up and cleared her throat. "As you all now know, we have a little companion with us…" All eyes were drawn to the Seigaku table were Ryoma was seated between Oishi and Kunimitsu. "He is here to stay and don´t worry, he´ll not be in the way for you and your training." The room was death silent until Atobe slammed his hands on the table, giving half of the teenagers´ heart attacks. He stood up, drew his hand through his hair and said "When Ore-sama invited you here, he invited TENNIS teams, not KIDS! So ore-sama demands to know why Tezuka brought this child along whit him." Ryuzaki looked at Tezuka, he gave her a nod as saying: I'll take care of this.

Tezuka stood up from his chair and turned to Atobe. "I have my reason for bringing Ryoma with me. I hope that you´ll let him stay, he´s my responsibility and I´ll make sure he´s not in the way for anyone." Mumble broke lose in the hall, some were doubting that having a kid running around would be a good idea while others said that he could stay as long he wasn't in the way. Ryoma was shifting nervously in his set, he didn´t like all the attention he was given from all this strangers and Mitsu seemed to be in trouble because of him. He didn´t like it, not one bit.

Atobe thought for a bit before he snapped is finger gaining everyone's attention "Ore-sama has decided that… the brat can stay!" he said with a majestic voice. Some cheered at Atobe's decision and some not. Seigaku table sigh in relief, they had just found out that their captain had a brother, and an adorable at that. Since Atobe said he could stay, they got a chance to play with him, yay!

Lunch had finally started and everyone was starving. When it was Seigakus turn Tezuka turned to Ryoma. "Ryoma stay here while I get us something to eat, ok." Ryoma nodded. He sat there waiting for his brother to come back, while he waited for his brother, so returned the other regulars back. Ryoma looked up from his lap to look at the strangers that was sitting with him. When he looked up he meet a girl, the girl had long brown hair, her eyes closed and she was smiling at him. For a couple they were just staring at each other. "Kawaii." Ryoma jumped in is chair. _'The girl talked!' _thought Ryoma. "Nee Ochibi is so cute nya!" Ryoma looked on the right side of the girl and saw a red haired boy staring at him as well. "Eiji, don´t scare Ryoma-kun." Oishi placed himself to Ryomas right, Ryoma immediately jumped on to his lap to hide. The other was giving the two wields looks, Oishi sigh "He is very shy." He got some ohhs, ahhs and data in responds. Tezuka finally came back with two trays of food one for him and one for Ryoma. When he had sat down Ryoma threw himself into his arms. "I got us food are you hungry?" Ryoma shook his head. Kunimitsu placed Ryoma next to him and gave him his food witch he gladly dug in to.

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly and it was time for them to return to practice. Ryoma clung to his brother like a koala. When Ryuzaki called them, it was time for them to go. "Buchou I can take him now." said Horio. Tezuka tried to hand Ryoma over to him but Ryoma held his shirt in an iron grip refusing to let go. Kunimitsu tried to get out of Ryomas hold but it didn't seem to work. "Let go of my shirt Ryoma." "Yadda." Sigh "Ryoma I have to practice, I'll come back later so don't worry." He still refused to let go. "I promise I'll play with you tonight if you are nice okay." Ryoma looked up at him with his big watery golden eyes. "Promise?" _'So cute!' _"Yes Ryoma, I promise." He then slowly loosed hi grip of his brother's shirt and got hand over to an ugly looking boy. "Don't worry buchou we will look after him, with my two years of tennis experience he'll be in god hands!" said Horio proud. _'he's so loud, I don't like him.' _Though Ryoma as he saw his brother round the corner and disappeared from his sight.

TBC

**Finally done! **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in months, my bad. To but it simple I have been depress for a couple of months so that's why I haven't wrote anything. But now I'm back and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for hanging in there and I'll do my best. **

**And yes this chapter is a bit short.**

**See ya later B)**


	6. Chapter 6

My little brother

It has been around ten minutes since Tezuka had left him with these… monkeys. Ryoma didn't like theme. They had brought some toys; it was three cars, a box of blocks and two plush toys. It was fun to begin with but then the loud boy with one eyebrow wanted to play with him. It wasn't fun and then two other boys started to yell at the first one. It was annoying so he decided to build with blocks; it went fine until the girls came.

"No Ryoma- chan, that's not how you builds a castle. Here let me help you." Said the girl with pigtails.

"T-Tomo-chan I d-don't think he wants us to help him." Stutted the seconded girl with twin braids.

But she and the third girl with short hair insisted that he didn´t know how to do it and that they were going to show him how a real castle looked like. _'I didn't even try to build a castle' _pouted Ryoma. He went over to the couch were the two plush toys laid. It was a rabbit and a cat. He played for a minute or so when the last boy wanted to join him. _'Nii-san always said you should share.' _So Ryoma gave him the rabbit and it was fun to begin with but then he just took over and didn't let him play his part.

Ryoma watched angry as the preteens that were suppose to watch him played with his toys. _'Why don't I get to play with my toys? Nii-san plays with me, but these monkeys took my toys.'_ Ryoma was not happy one bit. _ 'Maybe I can find Mitsu and play with him.'_ thought Ryoma.He jumped down from the couch and walked of in the direction his brother had left in around half an hour ago. He rounded the corner and left without anyone knowing he was gone.

With Seigaku

"Okay mina, good work! Take a break."

"*Huff* I never thought she would give us a break" panted Oishi.

"Hmm" pouted Eiji, in response.

Oishi looked at his friend with sad eyes. _'He has been acting weird since lunch. I wonder why? Could he be mad at me? But then why, did I do something?'_ he decided that he simplest way to know is to ask.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But, why?" wondered Oishi.

"Because you didn't tell me about ochibi!" screamed Eiji in frustration.

"Is that all? You are mad at me for not telling you about Ryoma. Why?" Oishi asked confused.

"Yeah! I thought we were best friends, and best friends tell each other everything! But since you didn't tell me about ochibi, so… I guess you don't want to be my best friends anymore." cried Eiji.

He turned around and was about to run away, when a hand flew out and griped his. He stopped, tears glittering in the sun as he turned his head and saw Oishi holding his hand firmly. He looked up from his hand and locked his eyes with Oishi. His deep forest green eyes looking straight into his own dark ocean blue. His hand was worm, Eiji didn't know if it was because it was Oishi's hand or because it was hot outside. He was going to try and run again, but was stopped again. "WHAIT EIJI!" called Oishi. He pulled Eiji's hand with all his force making him stumble in to his arms.

They stood like that for minuet, but for Eiji it felt like forever. He could feel his strong arms wrapped around him and hear Oishi's steady heartbeat through his firm chest. Eiji couldn't help but blush a little. "Eiji." He said his name in such a clam voice; it was like sweet honey for the ears. Eiji looked up at Oishi "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ryoma. I didn't see it like a secret, but I felt it wasn't my place to tell everybody about Ryoma, after all he's Tezuka's little brother so if he wanted people to know he would have told you. I'm sorry but I swear I don't have any other secrets. You know me upside and down and don't be mad at me because I hate it when you're mad and are avoiding me." Eiji smiled at that, it meant he didn't hide anything from him and cared about their friendship. He smiled a big goofy smile that showed his perfect white teeth. he threw his arms around Oishi "It's okay Oishi. I'm sorry for being mad at you over nothing. You're right, if he wanted us to know he would have told us sooner."

They hugged a little longer, their break was over and it was back to training. Ryuzaki showed them a new formation and explained how it worked. Eiji raised his racket "Ready partner?" Oishi smiled and raised his "Always!" and with clank from their rackets, it was game on. The golden pair had never been more synchronized.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma has been walking back and forth through the hallways for a long time now and still hasn't found his brother. Ryoma started to get worried. _'What if I never get to see nii-san again or mommy or daddy or jiiji!' _He felt tears starting to gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he was a big boy and big boys don't cry.

He came to a halt in front of a big staircase. He looked right and left but there was no one there. _'I guess I'm going down then.'_ thought Ryoma. He reached for the handrail which he almost didn't reach. Slowly he took one step at the time down the staircase.

When he had finally reach the bottom he looked around trying to figure out where he was suppose to go. Ryoma decided to go forth. He came to the conclusion that he was on the first floor so he could properly go out if he found a door in one of these endless corridors.

He was getting tired of all the walking so he decided to find a place where he could rest his tiny feet. He took one last turn; he then dumped in to something. He looked up from the floor where he laid and saw two feet that went up to become legs and further up connected to a well build chest. Ryoma was chocked by the other boy in front of him.

'_Who is he?'_

TBC

**And done!**

**Sorry it's late but my other computer crashed so I had to rewrite everything! TTATT**

**But here it is! I'm little proud actually first a decent love scene and a cliff hanger. Who knew I could get both I one chapter. :) **

**But any way I have to ask an imported question!**

**I was thinking of adding some romance, so I was wondering who would YOU like Tezuka to be with?**

**OT5 = Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji/Sanada/Yukimura **

**OT4 = Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji/Sanada**

**Tezuka/Atobe**

**Tezuka/Fuji**

**Tezuka/Sanada**

**Tezuka/Yukimura **

**Start the voting!**

**And next I'm going to update ****Seigaku Brothers**


End file.
